koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hero of Chaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Koei Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:494-Liu-Yan.jpg page. If you'd like to help out more here's a few things you can do: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Nominate and vote for a featured article of the month here. * Follow the tips listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! Please note that this is an automated message. Still feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyosei (Talk) 11:45, February 17, 2010 Image uploading policy Please do not see this as me personally picking on you this is just mostly me being tired of having to categorize every single image everyone uploads. As part of our uploading policy here left from the original founders, please take the time to categorize the images you upload. Adding a category to an image can be done before it is uploaded by typing in wikicode Category:__ in the Summary text box. "__" is for the name of the series or particular image category you are uploading. For example if you were uploading a Samurai Warriors 2 render, you would categorize it as Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and so on. The category can be added after it is uploaded by editing the image file itself. Click the Edit this page button near the top left hand corner of the image page. While editing it, simply use the Add category button you see near the bottom left hand corner of the editing space to add the category. In the future if you fail do to this, I will simply delete all the images you upload for not following the uploading rules. Kyosei 18:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :If it's not too much to ask, please remember to categorize ROTK portraits in their respective games after uploading them. For instance, images from Sangokushi 12 should be placed under the Sangokushi 12 category. Thank you for understanding and keep up the good work. Humble Novice (talk) 11:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't know we had game specific categories. Back when I got this message here, there was only the general ROTK images category. I'll keep that in mind in the future. - Hero of Chaos (talk) 12:07, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Articles While it's good to see that you're enthusiastic about expanding the wiki, in the process you are leaving a lot of stub/incomplete articles in your wake. Do you could go back and finish them first before making more? Kyosei (talk) 15:56, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I simply wanted to add some important characters who did not have a page yet, but who I felt should have one already, also giving a quick overview about who they were. Could you perhaps tell me what I have to do for an article not to be considered a stub anymore? I usually add the char-stub category because someone else would do it anyway shortly afterwards. Hero of Chaos (talk) 18:43, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::A much more extensive historical and novel/folklore section would be a start. Even some of the game summaries are a bit lacking in details. Many of the pages are just vague summaries at best. If you want an example of a page that is short but at least considered complete you can look at Bo Cai, Huche'er, Yu Ji, Niu Jin, Zhao Ang and Ling Cao. Kyosei (talk) 22:42, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you, although it's sometimes hard to find correct historical information if the SGZ biography hasn't been translated or to find some non-generic quotes in the games to fill that section. But I'll try my best. Hero of Chaos (talk) 07:14, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Fan projects He made those quite a while ago, I just moved them to his user page so visitors wouldn't think they were official. You're free to make as many as you want on your user page so long as you don't categorize them. Don't want to confuse readers into thinking they're real. Alternatively, you can make use of the fanon wiki as well though the original admin hasn't been keeping it maintained. Kyosei (talk) 21:35, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the quick reply! I like that stuff, perhaps I'll do something when I have some free time. - Hero of Chaos (talk) 21:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Infobox factions Generally, we include novel exclusive factions as the Dynasty Warriors series borrows more heavily from the novel than actual history. Kyosei (talk) 14:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thanks, I'll keep it in mind! - Hero of Chaos (talk) 14:23, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ROTK13 Portraits Here's what we can do: use an officer's regular portrait for info boxes while grouping their normal and battle portraits separately. Although I have the game as well, I can only upload the portraits in smaller resolutions since my PC can only handle so much data. I'll let you replace the ones I've managed to upload if that's alright with you. Humble Novice (talk) 23:11, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :The character portraits have been properly organized, so feel free to replace the images I've uploaded through their file history. I thank you for taking the time to contribute once again. It's good to have you back. Humble Novice (talk) 10:31, January 29, 2016 (UTC)